No Touchy
by cndrow
Summary: Alex's absent-minded dance mesmerizes the four Turtles in different ways.  Oneshot; set during my fanfic 'Competition Over the Visitor'.  Mild allusion to tcest.


No Touchy

Oneshot; set during my fanfic _Competition over the Visitor._  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I'd love to. OC Alexandria/Lexi is my idea, however.  
I also don't own _Black-Eyed Peas_ or their songs. :3

* * *

"Donnie! _Psst,_ Donnie!"

Donatello threw an irritated glance at his youngest brother. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with the coffee maker; he and Raph hadn't had their afternoon cup yet and he was feeling fairly cranky.

"_Come here!_" Mikey hissed again urgently. He grabbed Donnie's arm and pulled him around the kitchen wall, pointing at the living room. They each paused as they took in the scene.

It was another normal afternoon; Leo and Raph were on the couch reading while Alex worked on a painting by them. Raph's beat-up boombox was on a table nearby, the faint strains of music reaching their ears. But one thing was different.

Alex was dancing.

Not graceful, artful dancing. She was just swaying in place as she lazily applied colour to her canvas, her and Raph singing along with the song.

_Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove mama  
Get on the floor and move your booty mama  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma_

Both Mikey and Donnie's mouths flapped open as they watched. Her hips swayed rhythmically, her arms floating by her sides. A small foot tapped in time.

Donnie blinked stupidly, feeling his brain turn to mush. He'd never seen her dance- hadn't even thought of her dancing before.

Mikey's face darkened, flushing. He really didn't want to think of her in such a way but… _damn._

She raised one hand over her head, her curves limned by her workstation lamp's light as she pumped her hips to one side with the beat.

_Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party and  
The way your body look it make me really feel nauuughty_

Some impish part of Michaelangelo's brain- the only part that hadn't shut down- noticed Raph's voice was slightly off-key. He logged that fact away to use later.

Donnie's hands twitched as he watched, wanting to wrap them around the delicious shapes her twisting body was making in the harsh light.

_Smack._

It was light; friendly. Raph slapped the side of her hips to egg her on, sniggering as he half-watched her dance. She laughed back at him, glancing over her shoulder.

Donatello's muscles tensed as his mind melted into a white-hot anger. He paused a second longer, then stomped over. He grabbed Alex's paintbrush and slammed it into a jar of water, grasping her wrist with his other hand. He turned, eyes narrowed in hate as he hissed at Raphael.

"_No one touches my pet,_" he growled threateningly. He jerked Alex to him, who gave a squeak of astonishment as he half-dragged her to the nearby lab. She gave Raphael a confused shrug before the door was shut and locked.

"Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower," Mikey mumbled. He whirled, taking the steps two at a time and disappeared upstairs.

Calm descended on the living room once again, the last stanza of the provocative song fading. Raphael shook his head, returning his attention to his magazine.

Leonardo surreptitiously slid his eyes to Raphael's face. He regarded him for a moment before breaking the silence.

"That _was_ kind of hot."

Raphael's grip tightened on his magazine, ripping one page down the side. "Don't you even fucking _dare_ think- think that I'd-,"

Leo rustled his newspaper slightly, a secretive smile curling his lips.

Raphael groaned inwardly, burying his nose in his periodical, already wondering how long his resistance would last.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
RUN RAPH! LEO'S GOT IDEAS!

Blankperson: Thanks for commenting :D I try to not be too heavy-handed with slash, especially in oneshots. It wasn't the focus, anyway. XD  
ninjalover13: yesh I am getting better, heh. Isn't Jealous!Don ADORABLE?  
Saya the Awesome Ninja Cat: ROFL yes yes! Of course, none but Alex get the 'pet' reference... Raph's more comfortable by this time, feeling secure enough to sing along with Alex (especially considering Mikey wasn't around, or so he thought). I love Leo. Silent, sneaky, and nothing escapes his attention- or amusement. :3


End file.
